Talk To Him
by Cirael
Summary: There's really no proper way of summarizing this, as it's probably plotless fluff. 'Neo and Trinity talk' sums it up the best, I think.


__

**Disclaimer:** "The Matrix", characters, names, and all related indicia belong to the Wachowski Brothers and Warner Brothers. I'm not making any money of off it.

**Author's Notes:** This is just some short, little piece of... nothing. It's a silly idea I had, and while it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, I figured I could post it anyway. I guess you could call this fluff, but I'm not sure. Oh well. :P Just read and enjoy. :)

**Special Thanks:** To Rena, who likes to criticize me ;) and to Zy, who always finds the right words to encourage me. Both have helped me a great deal with this, so... thanks. :)

### Talk To Him

_by Cirael_

"Talk to him."  
  
"What?" Trinity looked up from the wires she was mending.  
  
"Talk to him," Tank repeated. He was working next to her.  
  
"Talk to whom?"  
  
Tank rolled his eyes. "Neo."  
  
Trinity jumped slightly at the mention of Neo's name, but quickly regained her composure. "Why?" she asked, turning her gaze back to the wires, pretending that she was giving them her whole attention. She saw no reason for talking to Neo. He'd only accuse her of the most ridiculous things again, as he'd already done before. Trinity felt anger rising inside her, but at the same time doubts started nagging at her mind. What if he was right? But no, it couldn't be. He was wrong. And even though inside she was longing to talk to him again, she wouldn't do it.  
  
"Because he wants you to. He's waiting for you to say something," Tank answered her question.  
  
Trinity glanced back up at him. "He didn't talk to me for the last two days. Why should he suddenly want to do so? Besides, how do **you** know he wants to talk to me?"  
  
"Gut feeling."  
  
Trinity just shook her head at those words, obviously annoyed by the conversation, and resumed her work.  
  
"No, really," Tank said. "Don't you notice the way he acts around you and looks at you? He's waiting for you to say something."  
  
"If he's that eager to talk to me, why doesn't he just do it?" Trinity asked, looking at Tank again and raising an eyebrow. Before Tank could say anything, she continued, her voice getting louder with every word she spoke. "I'm gonna tell you why. He's still mad at me because of that argument we had two days ago. I don't even remember **what** it was about, but obviously he thinks I did something wrong. And now he's mad and refuses to speak to me," she finished angrily.  
  
"I don't think he's mad anymore. He's just waiting for you to say something. C'mon, Trin," he said, nudging her. "Swallow that pride and say something to him. Anything. I know you're hurting because he's ignoring you, so you should act more mature than he does and finally talk to him."  
  
Trinity's angry expression vanished from her face and her eyes softened. "I don't even know what to say," she sighed.  
  
"Anything. Doesn't matter. As long as you talk to him," Tank advised, trying to convince her.  
  
She turned her head and looked at Neo, who was working on something across the room. Tank followed her gaze.  
  
"Go on," he reassured her. "Talk to him. Say something. Anything," he added.  
  
Trinity took a deep breath and nodded, a determined look appearing on her face. She put down her tools and walked over to Neo. As she came closer, she noticed that he was fixing some wires inside a panel. He seemed to be immersed in his work and didn't notice her approaching. Trinity couldn't help but think that he looked extremely cute, completely concentrated like this. Yes, Tank was right. Being ignored by Neo did hurt, and she finally had to something about this. _Say something_, she told herself. Anything. She took another deep breath.  
  
"Neo?"  
  
He didn't react and Trinity was about to call him again, when he suddenly looked up and his eyes met hers. Trinity's breath caught in her throat. The last time he had looked directly into her eyes had been about two days ago.  
  
Before the argument.  
  
He was still looking at her, obviously waiting for her to say something. Trinity closed her eyes and took yet another deep breath.  
  
_Something. Anything._  
  
As she opened her eyes again, she suddenly knew what to say.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
The look on Neo's face told her that this was probably the last thing he had expected right then. But she had said it. And she meant it.  
  
"What?" Neo finally managed to say.  
  
"I just proposed to you," Trinity answered, trying to sound off-hand.  
  
"Yeah... I noticed that," he said slowly, running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"Well? Yes or no?" Trinity hoped he wouldn't notice the tremble in her voice.  
  
"Um... Shouldn't we start talking to each other again before we, uh... get married?" he asked, shifting his weight to his left foot.  
  
"We are talking to each other right now, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course, yes... You got a point."  
  
Neo turned his head and stared at the open panel, obviously pondering what to say next. Trinity's heart started beating faster as she waited for his answer. Then he looked back at her.  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess, uh... Yes, I will," he stated, never once taking his eyes off hers and looking completely serious.  
  
"Great!" Trinity said, not showing the wave of happiness that was flooding through her and suppressing the urge to kiss and embrace him. Now it was his turn to act.  
  
She turned around to leave again, when suddenly Neo grabbed her from behind and turned her around again. Then he kissed her. Trinity was taken completely by surprise, but after a few moments she returned his kiss. It felt so good to have his lips on hers again. When they finally broke the kiss he looked at her.  
  
"I just thought we'd better practice for the wedding," he murmured, sounding just as off-hand as she had before. Nevertheless Trinity noticed the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." she said, nodding slowly. "Maybe we should also practice for the... um... wedding night?"  
  
"Good idea!" Neo exclaimed, unable to hide his smile any longer.  
  
Trinity smiled back at him. 

***

Later on, as they were lying on Neo's cot, Trinity could feel his chest rise and fall against her back while his arms were closed around her. She smiled happily, but suddenly she got the feeling that there was still something that she needed to tell him. She carefully turned around in his arms so that she was facing him and propped herself up on her elbow. He was sleeping. "Neo..." she whispered, brushing away a strand of hair from his handsome face.  
  
He groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes, gazing at her.  
  
"Neo... I need to tell you something..." she said quietly.  
  
"What?" he asked, just as quietly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about this stupid argument we had--"  
  
"No, don't be sorry," he interrupted her softly. "It wasn't your fault. I acted foolishly. I--"  
  
This time she interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips and muttering "Shh... Let's not talk about this anymore..." Then she lowered her head and kissed him gently.  
  
"You know," she whispered against his mouth, "I was serious about that wedding thing."  
  
He drew away slightly and looked at her.  
  
"So was I."  
  
He smiled, and she smiled back. And for a while they were just looking at each other, enjoying being together.  
  
And as she snuggled close to Neo again, Trinity silently thanked Tank for telling her the exact right thing to do.  
  
_"Talk to him."_  
  
THE END  
  
  
_**A/N:** There you are. Hope you enjoyed the story, despite it being silly and stuff. :P If you have any questions or comments, feel free to e-mail me at [cirael@evilemail.com][1]_

   [1]: mailto:cirael@evilemail.com



End file.
